ryokyons_roleplay_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Frederic Fritz
Mr. Frederic Fritz (more commonly known as Mr. Fritz) is the main antagonist of the Ryo's Roleplay. His appearence is a Medic wearing The Einstein, a Quadwrangler and smokes a white Nine Pipe Problem. Biography Frederic Fritz definitely wasn't the luckiest child, his mother died from his birth, and for quite some time his father, the great Hans Fritz, seemed more pre-occupied with his research than his own son. It was up to Fritz to feed himself, bathe himself and entertain himself, and just like his father, Fritz had a skill with inventing machines from scrap. After a while, his father took notice of this, and was overjoyed when he learned this. Finally he would have an heir and hopefully his son could fulfil his dream to bring peace to this war. He let his son come with him to his lab where they worked on useful inventions and he was trying out an experiment. His experiment was to see if it was possible to attain the qualities and functions of both factions. In simpler terms, this experiment was to see if it was possiblea to bypass both the Red and Blu blockage systems. A wealthy Blu family saw this and decided to use their son to see if it was possible. This was the first time Fritz met Ryo, however Ryo wouldn't know, since he was unconscious. The experiment was a success and Hans went to work using this experiment, with his son's permission of course. However, both the Reds and Blus heard of this partnership the Kyon's had with Hans, so they were taken away to be permanently executed, and their sons were both arrested since they had power capable of taking down their teams. The two of them wasted no time in trying to escape. Ryo had been taught about stealth and deception, while Fritz had the skills of machinery at his disposal, so they escaped and started their partnership. Years passed and the two taught each other valuable skills that they had learned to further hone their skills and friendship. This all came to a close on Robo D-Day. The Reds and Blus had been fighting back the robots created by Gray Mann, but it seemed their hopes were lost. So, their last resort was to call on Ryo and Fritz, who had been causing havoc for them too. Infiltrating Gray's base with ease, the two reached his office, but with a hunger for knowledge, Fritz left Ryo to go find the blueprints for the robots, and ended up getting caught. Ryo was left with the duty of killing Gray and saving Fritz at the same time, and thankfully he did. At the ceremony, Ryo was announced the new leader of the Teams Alliance, and Fritz received no recognition. Angered by this, Fritz left Ryo and decided to make a facility that would hide his real intentions until he had his chance to take revenge on Ryo. Fritz knew that if he found someone with the right invention, he could use it against Ryo. That day arrived when his student Arnold Britzly created a new substance named Forgotium, and thus Britzly earned Fritz's trust, and they worked day after day until they finally finished the device that would give Fritz his revenge. However, someone had warned Ryo about this scheme and together with Nanori uncovered his plot. Ryo murdered Britz and Nanori foiled his plan. Fritz was left in the wasteland that was left when the Forgotium reacted and destroyed the city. He was left with his lab, Britz's corpse and Nanori. However, it seemed Nanori was a useful member, and friend, and together, with help from some of his other minions, they were able to create the Fritz Carrier. Fritz soon met his match when he came face to face with Sen, the Bringer of Death, who used him to his advantage but in the end Fritz took victory on top of Nanori's shrine. Fritz's true intentions aren't clear any more, and he seems to be quite an untrustworthy man... With one funky ass theme song. INRI INRI ABRAKADABRA!! *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *DIIIIIIIIIIING* Friends and Foes Friends Nanori BlueJay Aura(?) Mecha Fritz Robo Fritz Dr. Arnold Britz Count Ryo Crowmann Nefarius Foes Ryokyon Violapwner Daft Lad Dengoan Sen Fritz Jr (AKA Fritzon) Roland(?) Charles Rookhaven Decker Djej Gigispahz Naoto Sir Fritz